Hidden in a Blade
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Noah wants a favour from Rex. Will Rex comply if it involves Annie, Claire and Hunter Cain! No Noex! Violence! t just to be safe! DISCONTINUED PM ME IF YOU WANT TO USE THE IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, please R&R! i know its not much, just a small introduction so don't get a fit! Haha, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, all I own is a kitty:D

Rex cracked opened his eyes. What little sunlight entered his room blinded him. He gave a slight groan and rolled over to his side, when he noticed that there was someone else in his room other than his simian companion. He shot out of his bed, ready to attack the intruder, only to realise that it was his harmless friend, Noah.

Rex sighed and gave a slight stretch. "Hey Noah, what brings you here so early to my large, fun and colourful Providence room," Rex said with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't usually this moody in the morning, but after the night he had, he had a right to be. At about 11:12 last night Rex was called in to beat the living hell out of an EVO that strangely looked like multiple amphibians morphed together. It wasn't an easy fight as Rex was thrown around quite a bit, earning himself many bruises, but as usually he cured it in the end. It was not that Rex didn't want to see his friend, but usually when Noah visits him, early in the morning in his tiny room; it means that he needs a favour.

Noah, who remained silent, just gave Rex a look that said everything.

Sooo... if you want to find out what the favour is, please ask me to carry on! Don't want to make a one-shot, even if it is just one person who wants to know I'll carry on8)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the total of THREE reviews! Haha just joking but thanks it means a lot 4doglover1290, Moony and neko-chan. ;p So just want to say that I'm not really sure if I know what's going on in this story, just going to wing it! And just want yol to know that I live in South Africa(I don't ride on a lion) and that we are only on season 2 over here(I know, sucky right?). By the way I want NO flames cause I don't like third degree burns, I also don't like first and second degree….

Disclaimer: Don't own Generator Rex; don't sue me, if you do I'll probably pay you in lollipops!

Chapter 1

"NO WAY IN HELL NOAH!" Rex screamed at his friend. He earned a concerned look from Bobo who was now very interested in the confrontation.

"_Please _Rex! I thought you were my friend!" Noah said with his most pleading tone.

"Oh no, no way are you slapping down the 'friend' card. It won't work this time! I am so **not **going on another date with Annie! Not after last night with that mutant EVO frog thing, the hero also needs breaks sometimes!" Rex said, being careful this time to go a little easier on his friend.

"Rex, come on, you're my wingman, and Annie actually likes you!" Noah said trying his luck.

Rex sighed._ She likes me, that's the whole problem…. She won't turn away a date with me….. _Rex grinned his famous grin at Noah, "I know, I'm just that awesome" Rex said, returning to his old, calm self, but also ready to fight Noah on the whole 'Date with Annie' issue.

"So…. Is that a yes?" Noah asked with slight hope in his voice.

"Uh…..That would still be a no," Rex said while stretching out his bruised and sore back. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his friend with Claire, but there was that whole 'risk' thing that so happened to be his date, Annie. He would of usually said a quick 'yes' to Noah's request and get the date out of the way. But this time was different; Rex had woken up in a slightly bad mood due to his multiple injuries.

A weird look consumed Noah's face as he slowly went on his knees. "Uhh…. Noah what are you doing?" Rex said, utterly confused. "About to beg ...…" Noah mumbled.

"Oh, go ahead then," Rex said basking in his awesomeness, with a wide grin spread across his face. Noah shot a look at Rex, cleared his throat and said, "Please Re-"

"Wait, wait… Let me get my phone," Rex said while fumbling through his forgotten jacket of last night. "Go ahead," Rex urged his friend, all the while holding back laughter. "Rex, PLEASE do this for me, PLEASE!" Noah said, holding his hands in front of him in the praying position. By this time Rex had completely burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fine Noah," Rex said in between fits of laughter, "I'll go. I was going to go; you don't have to beg on your knees like a dog!" Rex said as he casually brushed past Noah to get to the bathroom.

"You do know that he was toying with you, right?" Bobo said, finally speaking up.

"Shut up monkey," Noah said. He was going to have to get back at Rex, maybe on the basketball court, but of course, after their double date.

Rex sighed. He assumed this was going to be one long night as all of his dates with Annie are long, and painful. Though, so far he had not acquired any new bruises from his date. Rex was suspicious. Usually by now (14 minutes into the date, yes he was counting) he would be sporting fresh bruises all over his body. But nothing had happened yet…..

"Rex!" Noah screamed in his ear, "Something wrong? We're here by the way."

"I'm fine Noah, can we just get this over with?" Rex mumbled, looking around suspiciously. He had a bad feeling, not a Breach or Annie bad feeling but one slightly worse. Noah gave Rex a slightly concerned look, but in the end turned back to Claire and said' "Come on, lets go order our burgers."

Rex followed Noah and Claire into the Burger Shack with Annie walking next to him. She was looking at him like he had something on his face. "Uhh Annie, do I have something on my face….?" Rex asked. "You seemed distracted, what's bothering you?" Annie asked quietly. "I don't really know, I got this really weird feeling, as if something really bad is about to happen…." Rex replied softly. Despite Rex's feeling and what he had said, the night was going good. Too good. Nothing had happened due to Annie's presence, it was way too weird. But finally Rex began to loosen up, and was actually enjoying himself.

Everything had happened so fast, Rex had just taken a fresh bite of his burger, when he glimpsed, from the corner of his eye a single bullet heading straight for Annie's head. He had only spotted it thanks to his specialised Providence training. He reacted quickly; Rex formed his Smack Hands and pulled Annie out of harms way. The bullet made a distinct sound as it embedded itself into the wall of the Burger Shack.

Rex hopped on the table, his friends still in shock, and shouted, "Who the HELL just did that?" Rex formed his BFS, anger smothering his face.

Black laughter came rolling out of the distance. "EVO scum, I figured that these people you call 'friends' should be terminated, they could be infected just like you," Hunter Cain said, with deep hatred in his gruff voice.

"Are you looking for another fight where I kick you butt?" Rex said with a grin, determined to chop his head off. As he said that, new recruits of Hunter Cain's came crawling out of the darkness and grabbed Noah, Claire and Annie.

Noah fought, but there was too many of them. They kicked him in the chest, pushing the air out of his lungs. As he fell backward he saw that the girls were being held back by one of Hunter Cain's lackies, but they weren't hurt in the least, though they were watching the fight with terror filled eyes. Noah, having regained his breath got up to fight, but these new recruits were better than his last and he sent Noah crashing into the wall of the Burger Shack. He pinned Noah down so he could watch Rex's fight.

Rex was rushed at by Hunter Cain as Noah confronted his lackies. "We've been through this before," as he dodges Hunter's attack, "this is the part where I kick your butt!" Rex said with his usual cockiness.

"No, this is where I get revenge…." With that Hunter Cain slammed Rex into a nearby wall. "This time I have a secret weapon."

Rex felt a searing pain run across his shoulder and abdomen. He tried to push away from the big brute but he was pressed against the wall. He cursed out as another searing pain formed across his arm. He struggled, everything was swimming. He could feel warm blood covering his body. He let out a shrill scream as Hunter laughed.

"I think I should flay you, slow and painful…."

Noah looked up and saw blood covering Rex's struggling form. He had never heard anyone scream like that, it was bloodcurdling and shrill. Noah made a feeble attempt to help his friend, but he was pinned down too hard. He could hear the faint sobbing noises coming from the girls as they all watched Hunter Cain make slow cuts on Rex's flesh.

Rex screamed louder. Suddenly his eyes focused on Hunter, his anger was clear on his face. No more feeling the searing pain he formed his Punk Busters and kicked the brute away. Rex fell to the ground but quickly got up and formed his BFS. He figured he got the extra energy from his adrenaline pumped nanites. He could basically feel them buzzing within him. Despite his injuries he ran at Hunter. Rex landed a few good hits but his injuries were starting to take a toll on his fighting skills. His arm hurt like HELL, and the cut across his body was throbbing and oozing blood.

Hunter Cain was winning, he was about to die….. He was sure of it before he saw a flash of green and Hunter being kicked to the ground. "Rex, speak to me, are you okay?" Six asked, concerned laced into his usually stoic voice. Rex didn't bother answering as he crumbled to the ground, a small knife jutting out his back. He had expected minor bruises and cuts from his date, but this was RIDICULOUS.

How the hell was that? I don't think too bad, for winging it! R&R remember no flames, but appreciate honest opinions! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, just want to say to ShadowCat thanks a million! I finally know that someone is actually reading this stuff. This chapter is dedicated to you and SnowflakeWolf;) haha having a pet lion! Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Own Nada….

Chapter 2

Rex fell to the ground with a light thump. Six was in utter shock, of course he didn't show it, but it was still there, the mind numbing shock in the back of his mind. Right behind the thoughts to kill Hunter Cain who had thrown the small blade into Rex's back. "Rex!" Six screamed, running towards him.

"Get Hunter Cain, I'll get Rex!" Noah shouted as he overthrew the lackie who had pinned him down. Six nodded briefly before he headed in the direction of Hunter Cain.

01010

Noah had gotten an extra burst of strength as he saw the blade embed itself into Rex's back. Rex…He had known all along that something was wrong from the start of this stupid date…Noah, with his new found energy punched the unsuspecting lackie that was holding Claire. The lackie was out cold, but Noah was soon rushed at by the one that had formally held Annie. "Check if Rex is alright!" Noah screamed at the girls. They nodded, despite their fear and started towards Rex. Noah took a punch to the face as he momentarily forgot about the lackie he was supposed to be fighting. Noah threw a few punches that the lackie dodged easily. His burst of energy was slowly diminishing, but he had to do it for Rex. It was, in a way, his fault that Rex was out here in the first place. As those thoughts came to mind, Noah, out of pure rage and guilt sent the lackie smashing into the nearest wall; he looked unconscious…..or dead.

Noah ran over to Rex, the small blade no longer sticking out of his back, but in its place was a dark red spot of blood that was slowly growing bigger.

"I…uh…took out the knife…" Annie said in a shaky voice as the three teenagers grouped around Rex's still form. They slowly turned Rex over fearing the worst. It was a relief to see him breathing, even though they were shallow and ragged.

Suddenly Rex's eyes snapped open. He looked confused. "Rex….? You okay buddy…?" Noah asked innocently. Rex opened his mouth as if to answer, but what came out of his mouth was very far from an answer. His scream was worse than his last. This was even worse than bloodcurdling; there was no way to describe it. Rex's back arched, despite his injuries, the cruel sound echoed throughout the black night.

01010

Everything froze as Six heard the scream. He was actually busy beating the living hell out of Hunter Cain when he heard IT. Damn his foolishness. Six had just earned himself a kick to the face.

"You heard that? He deserves it, he is nothing but EVO scum!" Hunter Cain spat at Six.

Six chose to remain silent, but take out his anger on this giant, brute of a man as he kicked in his teeth.

_**flashback**_

_Six had been looking for Rex so they could both go to White and give a debriefing of the previous night's adventure with the amphibian EVO. His search proved futile, and he decided to consult Dr Holiday, who would probably know where the teenage EVO would be. Six walked into the sterile lab._

"_He went out on a double date with Noah…." Holiday said casually to Six as he leaned against her desk. She didn't even bother to look up from her computer. "We've been through this Six, he has a right to have a small semblance of a real teenage life," Holiday said as she finally turned her attention to Six. "You should just go to the debriefing by yourself" Holiday said as she gave Six another knowing look._

_Six sighed. Why did it always have to be so difficult? "White won't be happy…." Six said grudgingly._

"_Is he ever happy?" Holiday replied as Six left the room._

_Six just stared up at White as he continued to babble on about controlling Rex._

"_Furthermore, Agent Six, I would have expected you to-" White was cut off by a hammering on the door._

_Six knew there was something extremely wrong as Holiday opened the door, not caring if she was interrupting something gravely important._

"_Holiday, why are you inter-" White started._

"_It's Rex."_

_Six took a look at her eyes and knew that the kid was in some serious trouble. He ran out of the debriefing room with Holiday as White blipped off the screen. He followed her into her lab, where White was already waiting for them on his big screen._

"_Rex's biometrics…..They've gone completely insane….." Holiday LOOKED TO Six and the at White for further instruction._

"_Six, go check out what's happening, Holiday, keep monitoring Rex's biometrics" Knight ordered, as they all watched Rex's biometric flatline. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Six knocked out the man with the butt of his katana. He considered for a moment if he should eliminate the man, but decided against it as he knew that Rex would not want that. He left it to the Providence soldiers to gather up the broken, battered and unconscious Hunter Cain.

He headed straight for Rex, his number one priority. The teenagers were crowded around Rex. Six silently pushed passed the teenagers. Rex looked awful. He was unconscious, probably from the pain, his body was covered in blood….There was a giant gash across his chest…

"Noah, help me with Rex, girls, get into the jump jet" Six ordered as he bent down to gently pick up the unconscious Rex.

01010

Noah helped Six pick up Rex. He was unconscious, and exactly like dead weight. They placed Rex carefully on one of the chairs in the back of the jump jet. Six ran to the front of the jet so he could get them heading towards Providence HQ.

The three teenagers sat at the back of the jet, utterly in shock. They all watched Rex's form as he took shallow breathes. Not one of them said a word throughout the ride to Providence. None had an idea of what to say.

Noah looked at his friend. Concern chiselled into his face. Rex…He would never have dreamed this would have happened to his friend….He always came out of situations alright…Always…Right?...What had Hunter Cain said…Something about a secret weapon….

Noah's train of thought was interrupted as Six landed his jump jet. Waiting for them on the platform was a very concerned Holiday. They both carried Rex out with Claire and Annie following close behind.

Holidays eyes opened wide as she took in the sight of Rex.

Everything was a blur as Holiday screamed out orders and Rex was whisked away from them on a stretcher.

01010

Rex looked terrible!

No wonder his biometrics flatlined! Holiday was in complete shock, yet her Doctor instincts made her call out for an emergency stretcher.

Rex was laid down on 'his' table in her lab. She examined his cuts, most were severe. He had a deep cut across his chest that was still oozing blood. There were many small cuts on his body but the worst was the one on his right arm. It seemed as if someone had tried to…flay his arm..? Was that correct? It was odd…..His nanites should have started to heal him already yet his wounds still looked fresh. She called for a nanite count and set to work on repairing the teenager.

01010

The waiting was agonising. Everything was mechanical, he felt numb.

Noah had gotten his cuts and bruises checked, nothing severe, but Rex's….. He couldn't get that scream out of his mind. Hunter Cain had said he had a special weapon…..that statement had brought chills to Noah as he sat in Rex's room with Annie and Claire. They had been granted to wait in Rex's quarters. They all sat in silence waiting for news on their friend.

01010

Six walked into Rex's hospital room with the three teenagers trailing behind him. Holiday was sitting next to Rex, worry was still etched into her face as she looked up at them.

"Don't worry, Rex is fine" Holiday stated with a small smile.

They all looked down at the EVO teenager. He looked almost…..peaceful…..

Six broke the silence. "Then why do you look so concerned if he is fine?" Six saw through her whole façade that she was trying to put up. He knew there was more to it, he could see it in her eyes.

Everyone was in shock as they waited for an elaboration from Holiday.

Holiday sighed as she dropped her smile.

"I don't know Six but there is something wrong. Rex's nanites usually do half my job but now….. I don't know, they seem to be ignoring the fact that he has severe wounds. I don't know if this is a problem or if it's just the severity of his wounds, he has never had such deep cuts before. And each time we bandage up his arm it just bleeds through all the dressing," she said as she gestured to his heavily bandaged arm.

"It's just a mystery, we haven't detected anything unusual in his blood tests and nanite count…" she whispered tiredly.

They all looked back to Rex, without warning Rex opened his eyes and said, "It hurts…." He let out another scream as his body felt like it was on fire.

01010

Yay another chapter! Whoo….anyway just want to say if I don't get at least ONE review per chapter, I won't carry on! Chow:P Oh and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the amazing reviews means a lot! Yay Next chapter:P oh, and the italics is what Rex is hearing in his head!

Chapter 3

Noah flinched at the pain he could hear in Rex's voice.

"Rex, calm down…." Holiday tried but failed to find the right words to calm him down.

Rex breathed in a few breathes. He glanced at all the concerned faces looking down at him. Six didn't really count, but the fact that he had lines creasing his forehead said otherwise.

The burning sensation had faded, but given away to a dull, yet painful throbbing. Rex gave a slight smile, the beginnings of his famous grin. With that, everyone seemed to relax a little. "So, what's the damage…?" Rex asked trying to sit up. Holiday gently pushed him down.

"Rex, you are in no condition to sit up, just lie down and relax," Holiday explained with a sigh. She had a tired look in her eyes, she didn't know how to tell Rex that his nanites had basically shut down, temporarily, she hoped.

"Rex…." She started, drawing everyone's attention. "Your nanites, I don't know, they seem to have shut down, and they haven't started healing your wounds yet. You are healing, at a normal rate, and from the cuts you took it will take months for you to recover fully. We stitched up all your wounds yet they just bleed through." Holiday stated grimly.

Rex glanced at his arm, it was heavily bandaged and he could see a faint pink hue underneath all the thick dressing. He groaned, "I knew something bad was going to happen today," Rex said closing his eyes. "At least I don't have to share a room with the monkey while I'm in here," Rex said, trying to lighten the mood. He earned slight smiles from Noah, Annie and Claire. From Bobo he just got a look.

Six and Holiday were discussing something in the corner, in hushed voices, it was probably about him.

"You know Noah…." Rex started as everyone fixed their attention to him, the machines that were connected to him suddenly started beeping loudly. Rex's eyes bulged as he started coughing uncontrollably. Rex propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring his wounds, as he coughed louder. Everyone looked at him helplessly. Holiday ran to the monitors that were beeping loudly.

"Rex, your nanites are back online, they're reacting…" Holiday stated, yet she still didn't look happy. She was taking down notes rapidly.

Rex's awful coughing still went on, though he finally retched over the side of his bed. What distressed everyone wasn't the fact that he had thrown up, but the fact that it was blood. Rex started shaking, his body was on fire and his throat burned. His face had taken on a paler colour and his hair was suddenly drenched in sweat.

"Out!" Holiday screamed, "Six call the doctors in the next room, I need their help" Holiday started towards Rex as everyone was ushered out of the small room by Six.

"Rex….what the hell is happening to you….." Holiday mumbled as she set to work.

010101010

Holiday had emerged from the room a while later with a bunch of other doctors and scientists. She approached Six carefully, he was leaning against one of the extremely white walls. He seemed casual yet Holiday knew him well enough to know that he was in deep thought about Rex.

Six had organised for Annie, Claire and Noah to be taken home by on of Providence's jump jets. Noah had tried to fight back at the prospect of leaving his friend, but a look (behind shades) from the sixth most deadly man in the world sent him on his way. Now it was just up to Six, Holiday and Bobo to take care of Rex. Bobo, had retired for the day in his and Rex's room, complaining about not getting enough beauty sleep. Holiday seemed drained.

"His nanites…..I…how…it's….." Holiday couldn't find the right words. She just looked at Six helplessly. Doctor Holiday had never been one to show extreme weakness, she loathed being called a damsel in distress. Though, the only person she showed her 'damsel' side was to Six. She felt as if she could tell and show Six anything and he would understand. Right now Doctor Rebecca Holiday was seeking comfort, from the sixth most deadly man in the world. Yeah, she was just that desperate.

"Holiday….Rebecca, what's wrong with Rex?" Six asked. He liked using her first name, only when they were alone.

"Six, remember that I said his nanites were reacting? They reacted in the worst way possible, they are basically shutting down. I don't know what's making them react that way either, because his blood tests say there are no unnatural toxins in his bloodstream. His nanites, one by one are breaking down, it's happening slowly but surely. And as time progresses, he is just going to get worse. When he started coughing…..his nanites were trying to reactivate and help him heal. If I could just get a hold of what is causing them to shut down, I could reverse engineer the effects, but we can't detect a thing….." Holiday said quietly, she was looking at the floor. She slowly looked up to Six for some comfort.

Six was at a complete lose for words. Rex always made it out of the toughest situations healthy and ready to carry on. He has never seen Rex in such a state before, and judging by what Holiday had just said….He looked to Holiday, she looked so sad and drained.

"So, what do we do?" Six asked, looking away from her pleading eyes.

"Honestly Six, I don't know, but we should at least inform White on his 'weapon'" Holiday said bitterly, walking away from Six. She would never know it, but Six had made the slightest movement to take her hand, but it was not enough.

01010101010

_Nanite count: 350 000….Functioning levels stable….Nanite count decreasing…..System reboot…Deterioration level at 20 percent…Following protocol 658….Shutting down….Reboot…Abort…..Nanite count: 345 662…Functioning levels decreasing….Protocol aborted….._

01010101010

Holiday sighed as she walked away from the debriefing room. She was going to need a heck of a load of coffee to sustain her if she was going to figure this thing out. She made her way to the kitchen, and put some water to boil. She leaned against the counter. White had seemed almost caring…Holiday was shocked, she had seen the slight worry in White Knights eyes as she explained the whole situation to him. He seemed…..Concerned…..

Holiday was distracted by the sound of the automatic doors sliding open. It was Six, she always knew when the doors slide open and no footsteps accompany it, it was always Six.

"Make that two'" Six said, referring to the coffee.

Holiday smiled genuinely. Did Six just ask her to make coffee for him? What and unbelievable day. She knew how he liked his coffee, strong and black. She handed Six his coffee, he took it without a word. They both stood in silence, leaning against the counters. They were both deep in thought as they sipped their drinks.

"What did White say?" Six asked stoically.

"It's weird you know, I may start to believe that that man actually has a heart," Holiday smiled despite herself. "…Six, I know that you worry about Rex…" Holiday ventured.

"Doctor, we should check on Rex," Six cut across her, not wanting to venture too far in that subject. Six placed his now empty cup on the counter and waited for Holiday to do the same.

They walked in a comfortable silence back to Rex's room. Though, when they entered they couldn't believe their eyes. Holiday could see Six stiffen beside her. Holiday desperately glanced about the room. Rex was missing? How could that be possible? An hour ago he was literally in no shape to even lift a finger, and now, he was gone?

She ran out of the room trailing behind Six. He ran into the briefing room where he found the microphone. "Agent Six here, report sightings of teenage boy Rex, at once," Six slammed down the microphone and was already on the run throughout Providence to find Rex. Everyone was rushing about, the tone that Six had used had put everyone into hyper drive. They were all afraid of the man, I mean, who wouldn't be?

Holiday had tried to keep up with Six but the man was just too fast as he rounded the corners.

01010101010

Six skidded around the corner in a complete panic. Where the hell had Rex gone! Six finally came to the door and punched in the code. He entered Rex's small quarters to find Bobo still fast asleep, with Rex nowhere in sight.

"Bobo, have you seen Rex?" Six said slightly annoyed that Bobo hadn't even heard the announcement that he made.

"Hey Green Man, how could you of lost a….." Bobo said glancing towards Six. He was cut of by the aura the Agent was giving off.

Bobo quickly jumped of his hammock and ran with Six down Providence's hallways in search of Rex.

"Agent Six, I report sightings of Rex in quadrant 4, sector C, I repeat quadrant 4 sector C," Six heard a females voice through his COM link.

Six skidded to a halt, he was heading in the wrong direction. "Holiday, meet us at quadrant 4, sector C," Six said into his COM link. He turned around and started sprinting, with Bobo at his heels. They had just entered sector C when they saw IT. Both Bobo and Six stopped in their tracks. Right then, Holiday ran up to them panting. She was out of breathe yet her eyes were full of dread and fear as she took in the sight. She looked to Six and Bobo for some sort of explanation but they were of no help.

Providence's usually white walls were now deep shades of maroon as _someone's_ blood covered it. There were streaks everywhere, and they all had an idea from whom it came from.

01010101010

Yay, well just want to tell you guys that it's exam time in South Africa so I might take long with the updating! Oh and that whole rambly story about one review per chapter…..Blah blah blah read and review;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

01010101010

Obviously it was a dream. It was always a dream. Life could never be so serene and calm, even without nanites. Yet Rex found himself enjoying the serene beauty, even though it was just another dream.

Rex enjoyed this new world, so stark in its beauty. He knew that this was all in his head. He wouldn't want to leave such a place, ever. Especially because _she _was here. In real life she would be on the opposing side, sending threatening glares his way.

Circe had just come out of the sparkling blue water, looking lovely as usual. Rex was casually leaning against a rock, knees up and arms behind his head. He looked at Circe's slender legs, her wet hair dangling-

"Rex, don't stare," Circe threatened sweetly as she walked back to him. She picked up her large T-shirt and quickly put it on.

"Sorry Circ, but-"Rex ventured with his devious grin.

"Don't even try to hit me with one of your lame Spanish quotes, Rex you know better," Circe scolded as she sat next to Rex with her head resting on his chest.

"They are not lame….." Rex pouted, but quickly gave it up to flash his grin. He sighed and looked away.

"Rex…" Circe said hopefully while hugging his chest.

"Makes me wonder Circe, why I'm in this world and what's happening in the real world," Rex said grimly. "What if something happened?" Rex looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Circe had no words to offer Rex, she just looked at him because she knew that he was going to leave this wonderful dream soon.

Rex loved this world, but he knew that it would be risky to stay so he gently pushed Circe off and stood up to look at the blue ocean. He could stay in this world forever, though that nagging feeling in the back of his mind willed him to return to the nightmare of real life.

01010101010

Six made the first move to actually see the source of the red mess, he walked carefully with Bobo and Holiday following behind him in a grim silence. Six had seen a lot of blood in his life, I mean he was a mercenary before, but it was a whole different issue if the source of all the blood was from someone you actually cared about. Well, that was their only guess, that the source of the blood was from Rex. Each one of them held on to the microscopic hope that it wasn't, though each of them held their own doubts.

Six, after recovering after his slight shock walked further down the corridors. The blood on the walls suggested that the person had started to struggle with the blood lose, and was leaning heavily on the walls for support. The blood was in thick streaks on the wall, they also rounded the corner. Six quickly walked around the corner to see what all of them hoped not to.

Obviously Rex was the source of the blood. Life was never easy or simple. Six had learned this many years ago, and it was also time that Holiday starts learning it. He heard Holiday gasp loudly beside him, as her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground in a slight heap.

On the other side of the corridor there were Providence soldiers standing at a distance, guns at the ready. Six moved with his fast reflexes before anyone did something stupid. Rex's back was to him, he was leaning against the wall for support, hunched over in a sort of pain. As he reached Rex he walked slower and spoke in a soft voice. "Rex…"

Suddenly Rex lashed out at him with his BFS. He screamed incoherently while trying to cut Six to pieces. Six dodged easily, and told the soldiers at the end of the corridor to put their guns down. He pulled out his katanas and blocked Rex's blows. They were sloppy and inaccurate, but Six could tell that the teen put all his energy behind them.

Six locked eyes with Rex, but….those weren't Rex's usual brown, smiling eyes. They shone with black malice. His brown irises were now a coal black rimmed with a blood red glow. Black crack lines were covering his eyes and down his face. He looked horrific, deep hating eyes and a body covered in blood.

White Knight will definitely be beyond rage. There was no way to conceal this little incident. There were too many eye witnesses that would obviously talk. Not to mention the security cameras hidden in the walls. Yeah, Knight was going to have his head.

Rex tried to lunge again at him, but he faltered and fell to the ground. The wound across his chest leaving stains of blood across the floor. Holiday moved to help him but Six put his katanas in her way. He looked at her and shook his head slightly. Who knew how stable Rex was now? He could lash out at Holiday and she would be defenceless!

Six moved in her place to help Rex but as he reached him Rex screamed," GET AWAY" rage evident in his voice. But wait, rage at what? Rex got up slowly using the wall as support, yet again he formed his BFS and tried to kill Six. His injuries were weighing him down, it was easy for Six to block all of his advances.

Suddenly Rex faltered. He blinked several times, stumbling against the wall. He looked at Six again but the crack lines were receding. Several emotions washed over Rex's pale face. Realisation, horror, regret and last but not least white hot pain.

Six, without missing a beat folded up his katanas, put them away and then moved to Rex's side. Rex had collapsed against the wall and was slowly sliding down onto the floor. Six called for help from Bobo and the Providence soldiers that had not run away. They carried Rex all the way back to his recovery room with Holiday leading the way. The whole way there Rex was still, occasionally making slight whimpering noises.

Six knew this kind of pain. He had dealt with such injuries in his past. Working his was up to being called the sixth deadliest man in the world wasn't easy and came with consequences. Just ask the scar running across his back, it still hadn't left him after all these years…..

When they finally reached the room Holiday ordered them to place Rex onto the bed. They tried to put him down as gently as possible. Holiday set to work, again, and told them all to leave. Again…..came the agonising waiting. He knew that there would be nothing else he could do, so Six decided that he should take a stroll through the white corridors of Providence.

Six knew that this was hell. Providence soldiers were known to not keep secrets, he supposed he could probably scare them into not saying anything about what had just happened. But what was the point? There was camera footage of what happened, and there was a whole section in Providence where the usually white walls were now a red mess. The monkey wasn't a problem. Yes, Bobo is known for not keeping secrets in the vicinity of a large pizza, but this was different. Bobo could be loyal in these situations, he was certain.

Six looked up as he heard footsteps.

"Agent Six, White Knight would like a word in the briefing room," one of the nameless soldiers informed him.

Obviously he was in shit with Knight, all he could do now was to follow the soldier to the briefing room. Hoping that White will be as understanding as he could be. Hoping that he remembers the slight fondness that he knows Knight holds for Rex.

010101010

Sorry for the late update, what else can I say I'm a lazy bum! Sorry for the short chapter as well, there will be a longer one after this, just thought I'll give you something :]X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it

010101010

"If you and Holiday can't control him then I will be forced to use other methods," White said sternly.

Six kept silent throughout Whites ranting. He knew that whatever small liking White had held for Rex was now completely gone. He could see it in the mans eyes, which help pure rage and hate after watching five minutes of the surveillance cameras. White had started his rant with blaming Rex, and stating that he is and always will be an uncontrollable EVO. Then he had moved on to blaming him and Holiday for not controlling him. Six wondered what other methods White would use to control Rex. With no doubt it would be violent, but Six knew better than to voice his thoughts, he remained professional and composed while listening to White. It was not that Six was scared of White, his superior stature, it was the simple fact that Six was not one for verbal conflict. He preferred to settle such situations with his sharpened katanas.

White rubbed his temples. A small vein was showing through his pale skin, right next to his eye. "Six, I trust we will not have another incident like this again," White stated.

All he got was a curt nod from Six, that was all he was going to get, nothing more nothing less. What was wrong with Knight? Six thought as he turned around and walked out of the automatic doors. How did he not get that Rex was currently sick, it was not his fault. It was…..no ones fault? But all of this had happened when Hunter Cain had tried to take revenge. Was it possible that his wounds had gotten infected? Was that why he had tried to kill everyone? Was his nanites reacting towards his infected wounds? But if his wounds were infected Holiday would have detected it, so that rules out all of those questions.

Without realising it Six had made his way to Rex's hospital room, the door was still closed. Which meant Holiday was still in there, still busy with Rex. Six sighed, how much longer was it going to take? The agonising wait had started again, all he could do was ponder what had happened to Rex. He was sure he would have a mental relapse at the end of this.

010101010

Six walked into Rex's normal quarters. He looked at Bobo's bed, but the monkey wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe Bobo was doing his thinking in the training rooms. Six looked around the room, small yet made cozy by Rex and Bobo. Suddenly something on the dressing table caught Six's eye. He made his way to the small table and picked up Rex's cellphone. Rex was always slighty forgetful, it was no wonder he forgot his cellphone when going out on his double date.

Suddenly something clicked in his mind. An idea, it was worth the try, wasn't it? Six flipped open the phone and searched through Rex's contacts.

010101010

"What is it Rex?" Circe answered the phone, irritation evident in her voice. "I'm actually pretty busy right now, you just interrupted my… Rex?" Circe questioned, slightly confused by his uncharacteristic silence.

"It's Six….." Six ventured. He hadn't thought this out thoroughly. But he realised he didn't have to as he could hear the fear that was in Circe's voice when she said, "Six, what's wrong with him? Never mind, explanations later, I'm coming." She hung up.

Was it that simple? Six had thought she would be the hard one that was why he had called her first. He figured that she would need convincing to come to the aid of Rex. He was going to say that it was only fair that she help them after Rex had saved Abysus by bring Van Kliess back to life. But evidently she cared for him too much, she did not need persuasion. Ah, young love, she had known that something was wrong, why else would Six use Rex's phone. Six gave a rare, slight smile. So, that was one down, now he just had to call Noah, Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket.

010101010

The last to arrive was Circe, he met her in the hangar. He knew that she was here at a risk, he thought about what Van Kliess would do to her if he knew that she had come to Providence. They walked in silence, Six looked at Circe out the corner of his eye. Worry was etched into her face. She walked in a grim silence, in Six's opinion, he thought that no teenage girl should ever hold such a grim stance. They made their way through the white walled corridors of Providence, with each step, Six hoped that bringing Rex's friends together would help.

010101010

Circe looked at the white walls, they all looked the same and were all a sickly white. How did Rex live here? She looked at the walls again, looking for some sort of distraction but she found none. Except in one area. Nameless soldiers of Providence were scrubbing the walls thoroughly. All around them was blood, to be more specific, dried blood. The soldiers were trying to clean the mess off the walls. Her gaze stayed on the mess until they passed by. She had an uneasy feeling starting in her stomach, was the blood on the walls related to Rex? If so, it was worse than she had thought. What exactly had happened here?

They had finally made it to an open room door. Six gestured for her to enter, she did so reluctantly. She looked around at the familiar and unfamiliar face. There was Rex's friend Noah, standing next to Holiday who was sitting in a chair with a clipboard in her hands. They didn't even acknowledge her presence. All Holiday seemed to do was read over words on the clipboard, glancing up occasionally to look at some monitors next to her. In the corner of the room there were three EVOs that she didn't recognise. They stood murmuring among one another, and looked up as she entered, but then continued their murmuring once more.

Last of all her gaze fell on the shape that was Rex. She let out a small gasp and moved slowly to his side. His skin had taken on a paleness that was akin to her own. But it was completely wrong on him, he had always had an amazing Latino tan. His skin also looked transparent, his veins were visible. He had a large bandage wrapped around his chest, yet the bandage had massive blood stains on it. His whole body looked thinner and gaunt.

She would not cry. Not here, not in front of all these people, but seeing Rex in such a state had touched a nerve. She looked at everyone in the room, which she had only realised now were staring at her. Too late, tears started streaming down her face, she rubbed at them angrily.

"Why did you call me here?" she demanded weakly. She expected Six to answer but it was Holiday who answered.

"We thought that you could help, if you know anything, anything at all…" Holiday said, still distracted by the monitors next to her.

Finally her tears stopped and she looked at all the faces in the room, she could see the hope in their eyes. She could see the hope that she might know what was wrong with Rex. "I don't…I…" she said weakly. They all knew it by her tone, there was nothing she or anyone in the room could do. They all look defeated, including her.

010101010

Suddenly Noah had an outburst.

"I think I know something that could possibly help," he looked around at all the faces with expectation plastered over all of them. (Except Six)

"Well, while I was fighting one of Hunter Cain's lackies I heard him say something to Rex before he…..uh…you know….hurt Rex," Noah said, grimacing at the image that flashed across his mind at the thought. "He said that he had a special weapon, a weapon that he was going to use against Rex for revenge," Noah said, his brows knitting together in thought. He looked up expectantly.

The hope that all the faces had held was back.

"What do you think this 'weapon' was, was it a person or an actual weapon?" Tuck said.

"I think that it could've been an actual weapon, Hunter Cain doesn't trust anyone but himself. I think it could have been the blade he was using," Noah said softly, more to himself than anyone particularly.

"Noah, if what you said is true then that could be our solution," Holiday said jumping up from her seat. She had a small smile on her face, hope had returned to her. "If I could get this blade of Hunter Cain then maybe I can work out what is wrong with Rex. Maybe the blade was, say dipped into a toxin, poison or chemical that makes nanites shut down. I could extract the substance from the blade and make an antidote. It's a far cry, though…I wonder, if this is the solution, who could of possibly made such a substance…But this is our only lead, so I say we should go for it," Holiday said.

Noah looked at everyone in the room, they all had slight grins on their faces. This was the effect of hope on people, even Six donned a slight smile. Circe had stopped crying and looked determined, while the EVOs he had met mere minutes ago all looked happier than before. He put on a grin himself, he just hoped that he was right….

01010101010

They all turned to the sudden coughing, all their grins and smiles had faded. Rex was awake, Circe moved to his side without missing a beat. Tuck, Cricket and Skwydd moved to the other side of his bed while Noah decided to stay back with Holiday and Six.

"Circe? Tuck? Cricket? Skywydd? What…?" Rex asked softly, looking around at all the people huddled around his bed.

01010101010

Circe looked at Rex's watery eyes, the sight of him made her eyes water.

"Chica, what are you doing here?" Rex said, fatigue evident in his voice.

"Rex, don't worry, just know that I'm here for you, okay?" Circe said, her voice was laden with emotion that she had denied herself many times. She could see that Rex's normal joking tone was completely gone, either from the pain or the emotion, she did not know.

"Listen, everyone," Rex said, this caught the attention of everyone in the room, Noah, Holiday and Six also moved in on his bed, " I know this isn't what you guys want to hear but I can feel myself slipping," Rex closed his eyes.

Circe gingerly took his hand, "No Rex, you are not going to leave me and all the people you care about."

"Listen Circe, I know what you mean but I can't help it. I'm slipping, I can feel my end…..its nearing. I just want you to know that I will always love you…" Rex looked at her with eyes full of longing, he gently pulled his hand away. Circe let out a small sob, she had always denied her emotions but now it all came flooding back to her.

Rex tore his gaze away from her and looked at his old gang. "Guys, I don't really remember you but I can tell that you were always good friends…and Cricket, you look beautiful," Rex gave her a slight smile. He knew that Cricket had had a crush on him before, he decided that he needed to tell her that.

"Noah, nothing else to say but that you will always be my best bro," Rex said, giving Noah an inkling of his famous grin.

"Holiday, if anyone can find a cure for the nanites, it will be you," Rex said, tearing his gaze away from Holidays silent tears. Btu what he also saw on her face was hope.

"Six…. You-" Rex started but was cut off by Six.

"Rex, no, your end might be near but we can change that. All of you, we are going to the Providence prison to talk to Hunter Cain. Holiday you stay here, and make sure Rex is still here when we return." With that Six walked off with four EVOs and a teenage boy trailing behind him.

010101010101

So, thank you to all the reviewers especially SnowflakeWolf, love you man! By the way when do they shoe Generator Rex on CN? I can never catch it! Oh, and thanks to Remy McKwakker, love your review, and don't worry about Rex:P or should you? Hahah, and thanks Zak Saturday for the ellipsis.


End file.
